Melody
by Mionefan
Summary: Grade five students Daniel Latimer and Melody Perkins have just escaped from a muggle school and teachers, having just married at age eleven . Their friend Ornshaw, performed the “wedding” and helped them escape. Melody/HP crossover HP/HG, MP/DL


**Melody**

Disclaimer: Melody and Harry Potter are not mine. This is a fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: This is a continuation of the movie "Melody" or "SWALK" (Sealed With A Loving Kiss). I highly recommend you see the movie. This was released in 1971 and is still available on DVD from Japan. The movie stars Mark Lester _as Daniel Latimer (age 11), _Tracy Hyde as Melody Perkins (age 11) and Jack Wild as Ornshaw (age 11)

_This fiction is an AU Harry Potter crossover. Rating is Teen, with a possibility of later chapters being Mature. I have moved the time frame of the movie up to the Harry Potter era. There may be references to the movie from time to time so readers aren't completely lost._

**Chapter 1: **

**Chapter 1: A new beginning**

Synopsis:

Grade five students Daniel Latimer and Melody Perkins have just escaped from a muggle school and teachers, having just married (at age eleven). Their friend Ornshaw, performed the "wedding" and helped them escape.

Ornshaw called after the departing Melody and Daniel, "Don't forget to change at Clapham Junction!" as the pair pumped the hand-car down the railway line.

"Melody, what shall we do, we can't go back to that school?"

"I don't know Daniel, we could start a new life together, couldn't we?"

"How will we live? We don't have any money. It's summer and we can probably get by for a while, but we are in a bit of a fix. The authorities will soon be on the lookout for us. We can't be separated, I'd die if we were separated. I can't lose you now!"

"Daniel, I'm scared!"

"Don't worry Melody, I'll protect you."

As they headed farther south on the railway line, the flat country slowly changed, becoming rolling hills. When they arrived at Clapham Junction, they abandoned the hand car and proceeded on foot to the railway station.

"Should we go south or north?" Melody asked.

"Not north, that's the way we came. We should head for London, maybe we can lose ourselves in the crowds," Daniel replied. "I have enough money to get us there love."

"I have a bit as well," Melody replied, "at least we can eat."

But it was not to be. As they approached the ticket counter, a policeman approached them. They turned to run, only to find that escape was not an option, as several more policemen surrounded them.

"Come along children, your parents are worried sick about you."

"No! Don't take us back, please! They'll keep us apart, we're newly married!" they replied together.

"Nonsense, you're too young to be married, come along then."

The children struggled, but it was no use. Desperately clinging to each other they were returned to their parents in tears.

"Melody, what were you thinking?" Mrs. Perkins asked. "You and Daniel could have been hurt, not to mention lost.

"But mum, we love each other, we were married!"

"Married? And who married you? No self respecting clergyman would marry eleven year old children!"

"Ornshawmarriedusmum. We had lots of witnesses."

" Ornshaw isn't qualified to marry you luv. He's not even an adult."

"What'llhappennow mum, we don't want to go back to that school!"

"But Melody, you need schooling, you can't survive in this world without it. You don't want to be a homeless beggar girl do you?"

"No mum, but I want to be with Daniel, where ever he goes."

"Oh, by the way luv, a most peculiar letter arrived today addressed to you. I've left it on the counter.

"Daniel Latimer, what ever am I going to do with you!" Mrs. Latimer complained. "Taking off with Melody Perkins! You should be ashamed of yourself. And on top of that, fighting with the teachers, not to mention that my car was blown up!

"But mum, the teachers wanted to keep us apart. We love each other and Ornshaw married us!"

"Married you? What nonsense, you're both too young to be married. You couldn't even support yourself, never mind the both of you! I'll hear no more of this nonsense. Married, humph! Nobody gets married at eleven. Your father will hear about this! By the way, a most unusual letter arrived today for you. Not even by regular post. Dropped off by an owl of all things. No stamp or postmark. Sealed with a bit of sealing wax and an odd logo. I've left it on the table for you.

Examining the letter, Daniel was surprised to see it was addressed to him in green ink with a wax seal imprinted with an "H" surrounded by four animals. At least they looked like animals. A snake, a badger, and eagle and what looked like a winged lion. Opening the seal a most peculiar letter was revealed:

_Dear Mr. Latimer,_

_Congratulations. We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term starts on September first and you will find enclosed a list of required books and equipment._

Meanwhile, Melody was reading a similar letter. "Mum, there must be some mistake! It says I've been accepted to a wizard school. That can't be right, can it?"

Mrs. Perkins looked up, shocked. "Let me see that letter dear." After scanning the letter, she humphed and replied: "Someone is surely playing a joke, Melody, there's no such thing as magic."

"But whocould have sent this? And look, it's sealed with wax with an odd imprint of animals and an H." The writing is really nice and in green ink."

A knockon the door interrupted them and Melody went to see who it was. A lady dressed in dark green robes greeted her at the door. On her head was a pointed hat with a wide brim. She looked the epitome of a witch, with a severe face, although her lips twitched in a smile.

"Good morning, you must be Melody Perkins. My name is Professor McGonagall, may I come in?"

"Umm, Mum!" Melody called nervously, "There's a strange lady at the door."

Mrs. Perkins rushed to the door and looked at the strange attire of the woman standing there. "May I help you?" she asked.

"Good morning, you must be Melody's mother. My name is Minerva McGonagall. I represent Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Melody should have received her letter by now. May I come in?"

Mrs. Perkins dazedly beckoned her inside, leading her to the parlour. "Please have a seat, Ms. McGonagall was it?"

Melody dear, why don't you get us some tea?" her mother suggested.

While Melody was busy in the kitchen, Mrs. Perkins took the opportunity to closely examine the odd woman. She decided she did indeed look like a witch, and a very stern one at that.

Smiling, Professor McGonagall settled herself and waited for Melody to return.

When Melody served tea a sat down, the professor began.

"Mrs. Perkins, I am the Deputy Headmistress at a school for magical children. Melody and another lad quite close by have been entered in our magical book since birth. You may know of the lad... Michael Latimer. I've already spoken to him and his parents."

Melody gasped at this news. Her husband was also selected?

Mrs. Latimer became very wary. "Yes, we know young Michael, he's a close friend of Melody's.

"Michael and I were just married!" Melody blurted out, quickly covering her mouth and turning very red. She hadn't meant to say that and was swiftly berating herself for being so careless to a stranger.

Minerva gasped. "What do you mean 'just married' dear? Surely you cannot be, you're much too young!"

Mrs. Perkins interjected, "Melody and Michael had some sort of ceremony performed by a classmate, but, no they aren't really married."

"We are so!" Melody exploded. We've loved each other for almost a year now, and Ornshaw performed the ceremony in front of our classmates."

"Ornshaw?" Minerva enquired. "Would that be Thomas Ornshaw?"

"Yes, do you know him?" enquired Melody.

"Master Ornshaw is also enrolled. Quite unusual to see three children from the same neighbourhood with magical abilities."

"Are you sure about Melody Professor McGonagall? I know odd things seem to happen around her lately, but... but, a witch? Are you sure?

Melody just sat and stared in awe. 'She was a witch? She could do magic?' she thought. 'And Michael must be a... a wizard? Ornshaw too?' She was stunned. 'Maybe they could still be together,' she dared hope.

Professor McGonagall continued. "I'm sure it's come as quite a shock to you both, but Hogwarts is the finest school of it's kind in Great Britain. Melody will learn how to control her magic and will be with children of her own age and abilities. We supervise them very closely and they live at the school in dormitories, take classes together and learn about the magical world. If the parents are not able to provide the necessary fees, there are programs the school has instituted to ensure they can still attend.

Mrs. Perkins was still not sure that this was not some great practical joke.

Minerva, sensing her hesitation, conjured a large vase full of flowers with a flick of her wand.

Startled, Melody and her mother jumped back in their chairs. Suitably impressed, but still suspicious, Mrs. Perkins asked, "Are they real?"

"Of course, replied Minerva. She quickly transformed into a cat and back again.

This time, Mrs. Perkins let out a soft scream, "OH!" she cried.

Melody was deeply impressed. 'If she could do that... Oh this is so exciting!'

Meanwhile, Michael was just coming to grips with the fact that he was a wizard. Apparently Melody was a witch as well. Oh, this was just what they needed. They wouldn't have to face that awful old school with it's headmaster and teachers again.

He always knew there was something strange about the both of them. They seemed to do odd things once in awhile that other children couldn't. Catching falling items that should have been out of reach, mending broken glasses they had accidently broken... they had wondered about that.

His mother was in deep shock, and was uncertain what this would mean for her family. Yes, they could afford to send Michael to this... this 'school', but this was all so sudden, coming on top of Michael's recent shenanigans with Melody. And Melody, she was invited to go as well. There was no way they could be kept apart now. But Professor McGonagall said that they were strictly supervised. That calmed her fears a bit. Perhaps it would be alright to allow Michael to learn from a different school. Particularly after the professor had demonstrated a few quite shocking feats of magic to convince them.

Ornshaw was bouncing on his toes with glee after the professor left. Oh, the pranks he could play now! And apparently Michael and Melody would attend Hogwarts with him as well. He'd meet new people and he already had two friends to share the experiences with.


End file.
